Laughter
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Itachi x Hinata, incomplete multi-chap. They say a person's laugh can be a true indicator of who they are. If that's true, Itachi already knows that Hinata is sweet, soft, and lovely. AU, on hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, he had a day off.

He slept until the sun was high, heaving a contented sigh as he opened his eyes. Fingers traced along his scalp as he ran a hand through his hair, sitting up in bed with a small groan. He couldn't remember the last time he'd awaken feeling so thoroughly rested.

Donning plain black garments – save for the Uchiha fan between his shoulder blades and on the cuffs of the short sleeves – he left his bedroom and went downstairs into the main level of his home. At twenty-four he'd been living on his own within the compound for several years, finding it both liberating and a bit lonely to leave his brother and parents behind. Of course, at eighteen, Sasuke would soon be finding a house to call his own as well. _Funny how time seems to be flying,_ Itachi thought to himself, tucking his hands into his pockets as he gazed out a window.

Breakfast was quick and simple, and from there he left his home behind, strolling along the compound's streets and nodding to his fellow Uchiha. Each smiled at him in return, greeting their heir with genuine respect and good will. Itachi had done much to bring honor and stability to their clan, and each member old enough to comprehend knew it well.

Feet gaining a mind of their own, Itachi let them lead him out into the main village, leaving the gate of his family's land behind. Crowds were thick in the markets as the mild summer day reached its peak, and he navigated among them gladly. Seeing such a normal and peaceful sight brought Itachi joy. His hard work as an ANBU was paying off to be able to observe the people of his village walking about so free of worry or unease. And though there were a few rumors as to his success, he preferred that most of his work was unknown behind his mask. Serving his village from the shadows suited him best – he was far too humble to want credit beyond a thankful nod.

The markets thinned as he wandered closer to restaurants and bars. A few noontime drinkers were singing and carrying on, much to the Uchiha's amusement, and he watched as a woman shooed them out the door and onto the street where they staggered. Their whereabouts didn't seem to kill their mood, and they kept walking and crowing until they were out of sight. Having paused to observe, Itachi was still close enough to hear as a burst of laughter escaped not far from his position.

Turning, he tried to find its source.

A small cafe across the street had several tables upon the sidewalk beneath its awning, with one of them occupied by three people. Not far off, a large white dog was laying in the shade.

Two males and one female were seated around the table, looking relaxed and in good humor. The bass of the men's laughter died down before the twinkling of the girl's, and Itachi watched as she hid her lips behind her hand politely. "K-Kiba kun, what a thing to say!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! Those special jounin squad leaders are a real riot when they go off-duty. Especially Kotetsu. Man, I'm glad he got promoted – give him a few cups of sake and you've got a show for the whole night!"

Shino tilted his head forward, pushing at the dark glasses that rested upon the bridge of his nose. "Such behavior is unbecoming of our superiors...but even I will admit it is good to see them let loose, especially after more difficult missions."

Hinata giggled again. "Anko san is the s-same way, though she sometimes doesn't refrain from such things while on duty. She certainly makes for an, um...i-interesting captain."

"Man, I wish I had Anko as captain for a mission or two – have you seen her ti-?"

"Oh, Itachi san!"

Kiba paused mid-word, hands brought up to cup his imaginary chest, and looked over as Shino did the same. The female had stopped him just in time with her outburst, mortified at his crude choice of conversation. Blushing in embarrassment, she stuttered, "U-um...it's...n-nice to see you!"

Itachi was grinning slightly, watching as Shino prodded Kiba into dropping his hands. "Hello, Hinata san – it's a pleasure to see you as well. Out for lunch with your old squad, I presume?"

Hinata was at a loss. She had just noticed the older man staring, and hadn't wanted him to overhear Kiba being so brash, especially when talking about one of their superiors. In truth, she had no idea what to say to him. Blinking and trying her best to think, she blurted, "I, I am! Would...would you like to join us?"

Both of her teammates glanced at her, Kiba's mouth gaping until Shino once again elbowed him harshly in the side, leaving him groaning in pain.

"I'm afraid I had a very late breakfast this morning, so I'm still quite full," Itachi replied, feeling more and more amused. "But I would gladly take a rain check if the offer still stands."

Hinata was becoming very flustered. Her cheeks were burning as she dug herself deeper and deeper, and she could feel her head becoming faint. "I...I would..."

"She would be delighted," Shino finally replied, stepping in to salvage the situation. He had very obviously left himself and Kiba out of the picture.

The Uchiha actually chuckled. "Well then, it's a date," he remarked, bowing slightly to the three of them. "Until then, Hinata san."

As he walked off, both Shino and Kiba looked back at their rather-perturbed teammate. "Oi, Hinata..." Kiba muttered, poking her and making her jump. "What the heck was that?"

"I...I have no idea..." she replied honestly, still sounding rather dazed.

"Well, it would seem you now have an appointment to keep," Shino added, again adjusting his glasses. "However, I think it would be bothersome if Kiba and I were to attend. I believe you have far more credit to dine with the Uchiha heir than us."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Kiba demanded, turning on the other male, who looked anything but intimidated.

"I mean that she is the heiress to another doujutsu clan," Shino replied lightly. "Thus, they would have far more in common. Besides, I think it would be far more appropriate to let Hinata handle this alone."

Kiba perked a brow, totally oblivious. "Huh?"

"...never mind. Pay your bill – we have a patrol shift in half an hour we must prepare for."

"But I'm not done eating yet!"

Hinata listened as the boys bickered, Shino eventually convincing Kiba to leave after stuffing several rolls in his pockets. She was smiling as she watched them go, noting for the umpteenth time that neither had changed since she'd met them. But her gaze was drawn to the corner where Itachi had stood, his form long gone from the sidewalk. Blushing lightly, she wondered, _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

For the next several days Hinata was on edge. Had Itachi been serious about meeting her again? What on earth had her teammates gotten her into?

"He was p-probably just being polite..." she told herself, pacing in her bedroom. She had, since turning eighteen and attaining rank of Jounin, taken up her own private residence in the Hyuuga compound. Thus, she could worry out loud all she wanted without her little sister or father overhearing and making comments. "After all...what on earth could he want to spend time with m-me for?"

She paused, however, as there was a tap at her window.

Turning, she saw a small messenger bird sitting upon the sill. Its large eyes blinked at her softly, clearly not the type of bird to be used for shinobi business. It was likely a private message.

Hinata's heart began racing. It couldn't be!

She approached the window hesitantly, still refusing to believe what her brain had immediately assumed. But the bird did not flee as she opened the window, instead fluttering inside and offering an obedient leg. Around the thin limb was a tiny note, upon which oddly-pretty handwriting had scrawled a message:

"Hinata,  
If you have time,  
please meet me at  
the ice cream parlor.  
I'll assume you know  
its location.  
~Itachi"

Hinata's face went utterly red. "I'm dreaming..." she murmured to herself. "This is..."

The bird gently pecked at her hand, making her jump. Konoha's birds were trained with treats, and every shinobi kept a small stash for the loyal avians. "O-oh! Hold on..." Taking a small piece of stationary, she scribbled a reply and had to pout as she saw that her own scrawl wasn't nearly as neat as the Uchiha's.

"Itachi,  
I'll be there in  
half an hour!  
~Hinata"

Satisfied, she clipped the note to the bird's leg and offered its reward. "Thank you," she murmured, glee building within her and bringing a smile to her face.

Cooing, the winged creature took its leave to deliver her reply.

Konoha was in the middle of summer, and the idea of a sweet frozen treat had Hinata glad Itachi had thought of it. Opening her closet, she tried to decide what outfit would suit the situation best.

"Not anything fancy..." she murmured. "I don't want to look like I'm t-trying too hard...hm...something c-cute, and suitable for the weather..." Digging around, she eventually settled on a light blue dress that swished around her knees. The sleeves were short, the waist drawn in by a white sash that matched each hem. Matching sandals of white were carried to the door where she adorned them, doing her best not to hurry.

The middle of the afternoon saw the village busy, and Hinata politely avoided fellow passersby. If there was anything her training was good for, it was dodging people in crowded streets. The sun was beating down on her pale skin, and she felt slightly flushed as she made it to the corner building, within which the ice cream parlor was located. Hesitating, Hinata glanced in the windows to see the room devoid of the eldest Uchiha brother.

"Hinata san?"

Squeaking slightly, Hinata spun around and glanced wide-eyed at Itachi. A plain black tee covered his chest, a small Uchiha crest clinging to his sleeve cuff. Khaki shorts were loose around his very tanned legs, plain sandals of tan upon his feet.

Hinata blushed. "Ah, y-yes! I was afraid I'd come too early..."

"My apologies – Sasuke held me back a few minutes. I hope you were not waiting long?"

The girl shook her head, hair swishing. "No! I j-just got here." Smiling, she added, "This was a g-good idea – it's very warm today!"

"It is," Itachi agreed, mirroring her smile. "Shall we go inside?"

Shyly, Hinata let him open the door for her, sighing contently as the air-conditioned breeze hit her skin.

"Irasshaimase!" the man behind the counter greeted, looking jovial. "What can I get the young couple?"

Sputtering, Hinata was unable to answer first as Itachi supplied, "A moment to look, please."

"Of course! Take your time!"

Highly embarrassed at the man's assumption, Hinata was rooted to the spot as Itachi approached the coolers in which the ice cream was kept. Only once he glanced at her curiously did she move. "Hinata san?"

Swallowing her uncertainty, Hinata approached the counter and glanced shyly at the flavors.

"See any that catch your eye?"

Glancing at the man, she asked, "Um...w-what are you having?"

"Green tea," Itachi replied, smiling. "It's one of my favorites."

Blinking owlishly, Hinata turned her face back to the selection. Her eyes widened, however, as she spotted a particular flavor.

"Oh, t-that one please!"

Chuckling, the server asked, "Ah, cinnamon bun! In a bowl, or a cone? One scoop or two?"

Drooping at having more decisions to make, Hinata mumbled, "U-um...one scoop in a...c-cone, please."

"Of course! And you said green tea, sir?"

"Yes – two scoops in a cone, please."

"Right away!"

Clasping her hands behind her back, Hinata watched as the man gathered their treats, handing over the glistening ice cream as Itachi traded him for money.

"Oh, s-shoot! I forgot my m-money..." Hinata murmured. "I, I'm sorry..."

"Nonsense – a gentleman is happy to provide for a lady," Itachi replied with a warm smile. "Here – be careful not to let it drip."

"O-oh!" Accepting her cone, Hinata tentatively lapped at the concoction before humming in approval. "Mm..."

Itachi chuckled. "Do you wish to stay in here, or shall we go back outside?"

Blinking innocently, Hinata licked her lips shyly before murmuring, "Maybe...b-back outside?"

Itachi led the way, again opening the door and letting them back onto the sidewalk. By unspoken agreement they leaned against the building beneath an awning declaring the parlor's name.

"A-ah..." Hinata immediately regretted her decision as the heat began to eat at her ice cream faster than she could. It was soon dribbling onto her fingers, causing her to squeal and switch hands.

Laughing, Itachi gently took her wrist. "Such a mess," he lightly teased. And before she could protest, he enveloped one ice cream-covered finger with his mouth.

Hinata's brain launched into orbit as the heat in her cheeks combusted. "I-I-Itachi s-san!"

He glanced at her, seeing her mortified expression. But her thoughts locked up as his dark eyes met hers, finger still held between his lips.

_That's it...I'm going to die fainting – right here, right now..._ Hinata thought as blackness enveloped her vision.

A short while later, Hinata began to come around. Stirring with a light groan, she tossed her head a bit and realized she was lying down, head slightly elevated. Lilac eyes fluttered open, seeing bright blue sky above her.

"Ah, you are awake..."

Freezing, Hinata squeaked as Itachi leaned forward into her field of view. "Are you all right?" His playful expression was gone, and Hinata realized that her head was resting upon her lap.

With a gasp she sat up, barely able to see that they were on a bench not far from the parlor before her head swam viciously. "O-oh my..."

"Easy!" Itachi warned, gently catching her as she fell back against his legs. "You nearly took quite a fall before I caught you...I'm afraid your ice cream did not survive the ordeal, however."

Rolling her head to look out to the parlor, she saw a small blotch of ice cream still on the sidewalk, though the cone was nowhere to be found. "Oh...d-darn..."

Itachi cleared his throat, and Hinata looked up to see him flushing, eyes glancing to one side. "I...apologize, Hinata san. My behavior was far from appropriate, and...I'm sorry that I overwhelmed you so badly."

Averting her own gaze, Hinata murmured, "It's...it's okay..." _I..._

"No, it is not. I acted without thinking, nearly causing you injury, and surely causing you dishonor. I will walk you home...and I will be sure not to bother you further."

"N-no!"

Jumping slightly, Itachi looked down as Hinata made her exclamation.

Looking nearly on the verge of tears, the girl added, "I...I'm not upset! M-maybe a little embarrassed, but..." She sat up, holding her head slightly as her legs swung to hang off the bench. "You surprised me, is all...you were just...t-trying to...help..." Blushing darkly, she murmured, "Besides...I...I didn't mind. I just wasn't s-sure what to...d-do..."

Blinking, Itachi stared at her for a moment. "I...caused you no offense?"

Glancing at him shyly, Hinata shook her head. "N-no, Itachi san...you didn't..."

They sat in silence for a time, eyes locked in an awkward gaze. Eventually, however, Itachi coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...either way, I am sorry about your ice cream. Perhaps we should have stayed inside where it was cooler."

Putting a hand to her mouth, Hinata giggled.

Itachi's heart leapt at the sound.

"Maybe we should have..." she replied, giggles slowly fading. "But...I s-still had fun, though. Maybe next time we can get something that d-doesn't melt so easily."

The man's eyes lit up slightly. "Next time?"

Hinata shifted slightly, smiling shyly. "W-well, yeah...you _do_ owe me another treat, hm?"

It was Itachi's turn to laugh, and Hinata felt her spirit rise. "I suppose that I do...well then, I guess it's a date?"

Smiling brightly, Hinata's eyes shut as she nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

**Hey guys! :D**

**So, I finally got a chance to get a new chapter of this little story done for an entry in my challenge on deviantART. There's still room for more, but for now I have no idea ****_when_**** more will happen, or how far this fic will go. Probably no more than a chapter or two - it's not meatn to be too long. I have much larger projects on the brain!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! If you did, please take time to leave a review. They really are love n_n 3**

**Until later, lovelies!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


End file.
